Truth, Dare, and Everything Inbetween
by Lupin HoH Gryffindor
Summary: The New Marauders, respectivly Harry, Draco, Neville, and Ron are dragging Hermione into yet another twisted plot of theirs, this time, three words: Truth or Dare...
1. Platform 9 & 3/4

Truth, Dare, and everything inbetween  
Disclaimer: Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger are characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books. I DON'T OWN THEM. I am simply using them for my own, twisted fun.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for insanity and oddball dares)  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
********  
  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"FOR WHAT?!"  
  
"BEING AN INSUFFREABLE KNOW-IT ALL!!"  
  
Hermione Granger trudged along the gates in Kings Cross Station, looking for platforms nine and ten. It was September first, and in exactly...She glanced down at her watch...20 minutes, the Hogwarts Express would be leaving from Platform 9 and 3/4, and she would be one her way to Hogwarts, to begin her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"HEY HERMIONE!!" Harry Potter's voice called out. Hermione turned to see Harry running towards her. Harry, like herself, was going to begin his sixth year.   
  
"How are you Hermione?" Harry asked quickly, stopping to catch his breath. Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Have you seen Draco and Ron and Neville anywhere?"  
  
"Nope. Not yet. Why, what are you four up to this time?" Hermione asked, giving Harry that look that plainly said I-know -your-up-to-something-so-just-tell-me-now-and-get-it-over-with!  
  
"Hermione, have I ever done anything that is against the rules?" Harry asked, trying to look innocent. It wasn't working. "Actually," He continued, a smile spreading on his face. "I wanted to play a game of truth or dare."   
  
"HARRY!!!' Hermione shouted, dragging him onto the train. "DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST YEAR WHEN YOU PLAYED THAT?!?!" She screamed once they were in a compartment on the train, unfortunetly, she didn't notice three other firgures who were already in the room.   
  
"What happened when who played what last year?" An all to familer voice drawled from the corner of the compartment.   
  
"Yes, tell us Harry, that's what friends are for." A second voice chimed in.  
  
"But—" Hermione began in disbelief. Then, she took a big breath, and screamed.  
  
************  
  
CLIFFHANGER! I love to put those in stories! Who was in the compartment with Hermione and Harry? Find out in the next chapter of Truth, Dare, and eveything Inbetween! Next chapter coming later on today or later this week!! Please R&R! 


	2. The compartment

Truth, Dare, and everything inbetween  
Disclaimer: Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger are characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books. I DON'T OWN THEM. I am simply using them for my own, twisted fun.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for insanity and oddball dares)  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
********  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THREE DOING IN HERE?" Hermione screamed, giving Draco, Neville and Ron a venemous look.  
  
"Draco! Ron! Neville!" Harry yelle dhappily, high-fiving his fellow trouble makers.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Harry." Neville squeaked, looking questioningly at Hermione.  
  
"Hi Harry, er-um, Hermione." Ron muttered, starting at Hermione, who currently looked about two shades brighter than Ron's hair.  
  
"Hermione, what do you think we're doing? We're on the train that takes us to Hogwarts, stupid! Oh, hello Harry." Draco drawled, giving an amused look at Hermione, then turning serious and looking at Harry. "So what did you want to talk to me about, I got your owl this morning." He continued.  
  
"Oh, I was bored. I wanted to play truth or dare." Harry replied.  
  
"I'm in!!" Three voices screamed loudly, crowding around Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I'm outta here!" Hermione cried, mocking the three boys, as she turned to leave.  
  
"Hermione, if you feel like coming back, feel free to join us." Neville called cheerfully from his corner of the compartment. The other three nodded vigouresly.  
  
"Like I want to...." Hermione muttered as she stalked out of the room.  
  
  
************  
  
Okie, Hermione won't be gone for good, she'll be back. But until then I will have some fun with the boys! Please R&R! No Anonymous reviews allowed as of now, I may change that. 


	3. And it begins with the simple word of "D...

Truth, Dare, and everything inbetween  
Disclaimer: Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger are characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books. I DON'T OWN THEM. I am simply using them for my own, twisted fun.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for insanity and oddball dares)  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
********  
  
********  
The Maurader compartment  
********  
  
"Okay, so anyway," Harry began, once he was sure Hermione was gone. "I wanted to play truth or dare, again." Neville looked uncomfortable, but waved the feeling aside, as he pushed back a strand of light brown hair. Ron looked excited, and Draco was already thinking of dares for the others.  
  
"And the rules...." Draco began, he knew they were coming.  
  
"The rules are simple. No limit on dares, anyone who enters the room can join the game, the more the merrier-" Everyone nodded and sat back.  
  
"Okay, four of us. That doesn't make for a very exciting game, does it?" Ron countered, feeling pretty high of himself.  
  
"Yes it does, we just have to get started!" Neville replied, surprised at his own daring.  
  
"-and as for the truth," Harry continued, pretending as though he had not heard the comments about the four of them. "They can be your basic truth questions, who do you like, what type of underware are you wearing, which professor do you fancy......you know, all the usual."  
  
"Any questions?" Ron muttered, he was answered by shaking heads.  
  
"So then, let the game begin......" Draco yelled.  
  
***********  
Somewhere else on the Hogwarts Express  
***********  
  
Hermione sighed as she closed another compartment door. All the compartments she had checked so far had been filled or taken. 'Guys, they are sooooo immature' she thought, as she walked farther back in the train. 'Obsessed with doing anything that can get them into trouble, how do I put up with them?'  
  
Suddenly another thoguht crossed her mind.  
  
//"Miss Granger, I suggest you learn to hold your tongue, it would do well for you!"//  
  
//"But, Professor Snape......if I could just-"//  
  
//"BUT NOTHING!!!! 25 points from Gryffindor, and Miss. Granger, I suggest you be quiet or it will be doubled next time!"//  
  
Hermione sighed once again, she was a prefect, destined to never again have fun at Hogwarts. She was happy to be a prefect, but longed for the adventure she, Ron, and Harry had shared during their first four years at Hogwarts.  
  
*********  
The Mauraders Compartment, again  
*********  
  
The boys looked around at each other, then finally, Harry spoke up.  
  
"I'll go first.....Draco, truth or dare?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Dare."  
  
************  
  
MWHAHAHAHA!!! Another cliffhanger, HA! Anywho, What will Draco's dare be? Find out in the next installment of Truth, Dare, and Everything in between. I am also going to allow annonymous reviews now, so feel free to review. And to those of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it, you all wanted more, so here it is! Chapter four to be out later today or tommorrow. 


	4. A set of Pink Robes, Some Makeup and Sno...

Truth, Dare, and everything inbetween  
Disclaimer: Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger are characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books. I DON'T OWN THEM. I am simply using them for my own, twisted fun.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for insanity and oddball dares)  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
********  
  
********  
The Maurader compartment, once again  
********  
  
"Okay...let me think of a good one!" Harry told Draco, as he grabbed and dragged Ron onto the other side of the compartment.  
  
"Hey, how come you didn't ask me to help choose a dare?" Neville queaked angrily as Ron and Harry both turned there heads to look at him, they were both grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh.....don't worry Neville-" Ron began.  
  
"-You're going to help." Harry finished. The two boys grinned at each other and continued there conversation.  
  
Neville sat angrily on the floor and Draco was thinking about what he had just done.  
  
******  
Neville's POV  
******  
  
"Oh.....don't worry Neville-" Ron began.  
  
"-You're going to help." Harry finished. The two boys grinned at each other and continued their conversation.  
  
'What the hell did I just get myself into?" I wondered, as I sat on the floor, fumming. 'I just got that look from them, I'm gonna be involved in Draco's dare-and I'm not gonna like it.....'  
  
******  
Draco's POV  
******  
  
'Shit! Shit! Shit! What was I thinking when I said Dare?! I am such a git! Oh, their gonna get me good....damn, Harry is probably loving this'  
I thought as I watched the two boys in the corner, talking. I shifted my gaze over to Neville, who was shaking with anger on the floor. 'Probably because he doesn't know what their talking about....and what did they mean by that comment, "Oh, don't worry Neville, you'll get to help....", DAMN THEM!'   
  
"Ahem." I was stirred from my thinking as I saw Harry and Ron sit down across from me. Harry looked as though he had just won Lucky-the-Leprachuans Golden Wizard Jackpot, and Ron looked as though he had just wittnessed Snape and McGonnagall snogging in a closet, in other words, he was estatic.  
  
I braced myself for the words I knew that were coming....  
  
"Draco, your dare is-"  
  
*********  
Near the middle of the Hogwarts Express, with Hermione  
*********  
  
'Gag me.' Hermione thought, as she walked away from another compartment. '50 down, 49 to go.' there was actually 100 student compartments on the Hogwarts Express, but one of them, of course, contained the Maurders and their game of Truth or Dare, which she was trying to avoid.  
  
She suddenly heard screaming, and ran towards the back of the train. She opened up the compartment door to see Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil, Padma Patil, and Hannah Abott all gathered around the limp body of Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What in the world?" Hermione asked as the girls looked up. Lavender gave her a smirk and pulled a bag out from her robes.  
  
"Hermione! Pansy was making fun of Hannah!" She began, while Hannah nodded, it was obvious she had been crying. "So Parvarti cursed Pansy and Padma tied her up." Lavender dumped the contents of the bag on the bed, and everyone gasped.  
  
"Sooo......anyone up for a makeover? Hermione, I know you want to...." Lavender said as all the girl dived for the makeup and nail polish.  
  
**********  
Back to the Boy's.......  
**********  
  
"Draco, your dare is this. You and Neville are to wait for the fat witch who pushes the snack cart to get back here," Harry began. "Then, when she opens the door, you and Neville have to run out, jump on the cart and start snogging."  
  
"But thats not all," Ron continued. "Draco, you have to wear these lovely pink robes, complete with these heart shaped earrings." Ron said, holding up the robes, and showing them off.  
  
"And i-if I d-don't?" Draco said unsteadily, he was surprised at the daring of the dare, and frankly wanted out of it, but he knew the only  
way to do that was to take the second. He glanced at Neville to see how he was taking it, and, to his satisfaction noted that Neville had gone pale and was shaking, trying to speak.  
  
"Then you have to snog with McGonagall during the sorting."  
  
"WHAT!!!!????" Draco, screamed.  
  
"DO IT!" Neville queaked loudly.  
  
"NO! I'LL DO THE FIRST DARE WITH NEVILLE!"  
  
Draco was breathing hevily, Harry was smirking, Neville crying, and Ron was lauging as though he had never done so before.  
  
"Hey, I think she's coming Draco!" Ron suddenly announced as they saw her come up the corridor.  
  
************  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That was the longest chapter yet, so please, no more of the "make your chapters longer thing"  
  
As for the reviews already given, to those of you said to let Hermione have some fun, you'll see how much fun she can have. *wink, wink*  
  
hermione elizabeth potter () I liked your idea about wearing pink, so here it is.....MWHAHA!  
  
Coming next time//  
  
Will Draco go through with it, and if he does, who will get the next dare? And What will happen to Pansy? 


	5. Draco and Neville Sitting in a tree, K-I...

Truth, Dare, and everything inbetween  
Disclaimer: Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger are characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books. I DON'T OWN THEM. I am simply using them for my own, twisted fun.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for insanity and oddball dares)  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
********  
  
********  
Back to our little 'party' and the guest of honor, PANSY!  
********  
  
"Ohhh, anyone have any red nail polish?" Hermione asked, as she applied lipstick to Pansy's, erm well, where she was applying it isn't important, what is that she needed that nail polish.  
  
"I DO!" Lavender yelled, tossing it to Hermione.  
  
"HELP ME SOMEONE!!!!!!!! I AM BEING HELD CAPTIVE AN-" Pansy started to scream, Hannah quickly pulled one of Pansy's socks off, and stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
"Mwm Wah Pleg Ommph!" Pansy tried yelling once again, looking angry, as the four other girls roared with laughter.  
  
"'Mwm Wha Pleg Ommph!'" Parvarti mimikced, while she raked a brush halfway through Pansy's hair, leaving it there.  
  
"Hey! I have an idea!" Hermione suddenly said, an evil grin on her face.  
  
"What?" The others replied in unsion, all interested in what she was saying.  
  
"Well, the Mauraders are playign a game of Truth or Dare in their compartment, I was just there. Why don't we take our-" She looked at Pansy, then continued. "Masterpiece over to that compartment to give inspiration for the game?"  
  
"YAH!!! GREAT IDEA!!" Everyone, except for Pansy of course, yelled.  
  
********  
And we return to Ron, Harry, Draco and Neville  
********  
  
"Hey, I think she's coming Draco!" Ron suddenly announced as they saw her come up the corridor.  
  
Harry burst out laughing and shoved the pink robes into Draco's hands. "Time to get going, loverboy!" He yelled gleefully, avoiding a blow to the head narrowly.  
  
"Just for attacking Harry, I'm adding frilly lace to your outfit!" Ron muttered, flicking his wand.  
  
"What!? You can't do that!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Can to!"   
  
"Can't!"  
  
"Can to!"  
  
"Can't!"  
  
"Ummm....Draco, Neville...she's here." Harry said as the fat witch went to open the door to there compartment.  
  
Draco grabbed the robes, threw them on, and grabbed Neville by the collar, dragging him to the side of the door, so when she opened the door, he would have a clear path to the cart.  
  
"Well, my dearies, would anyone like to purchase any-" The Plump witch said cheerfully as she opened the door to the compartment.  
  
Total chao's erupted.  
  
********  
Outside the Mauraders Compartment, with Seamus, Dean and co.  
********  
  
"I am so bored!" Seamus Finnigan cried, sorrowfully. "I want something to happen, something FUNNY!"  
  
"I know what you mean" Dean Thomas replied, looking at his friend.  
  
"Hey, do you know where we are?" Justin Flinch-Fletchy asked.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right outside of the Maurders compartment! Lets see what they're up too!" He finished, smiling broadly.  
  
"I second that, but lets wait for the Plump Witch to mo-" He never finished, because at that exact moment, Draco ran out of the compartment, dragging Neville, and jumped onto the snack cart.  
  
"What the-" Dean began, he was cut off by Harry and Ron running out, laughing their heads off.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO DO IT DRACO!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Isn't this enough?" Draco yelled back, angrily.  
  
"NO!" Ron shouted.  
  
The Plump witch was screaming with anger. "YOU HORRID LITTLE CHILDREN, WHEN I TELL THE HEADMASTER ABOUT THIS-" She stopped and stared.   
  
Draco was snogging with Neville.  
  
************  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!!!! It gets even better, just wait and see!  
  
Next Chapter//  
  
These question will be answered:  
  
What exactly are the girls up to?  
  
Who will get the next dare?  
  
Will Dean and co. join the game?  
  
Find out nextime on Truth, Dare, and Everything Inbetween! 


End file.
